


You Should Know

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you really Googling <i>what is a princess plug?</i>”<br/>“Fuck yeah I am!” Niall replies emphatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Ziall interlude in my Shades of Pink verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've been suffering from an extreme bout of writer's block for the better part of this entire year. So. Yeah. That's a thing that happened.  
> A few weeks ago, I asked for prompts on my tumblr to try and get me out of it, and an anonymous person requested a Ziall part in this verse directly following what happened in part 11.   
> Then this happened yesterday while my internet was down.
> 
> Set immediately after the events in [Like This Beat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3991579)

“Are you really Googling _what is a princess plug?_ ”

“Fuck yeah I am!” Niall replies emphatically, scrolling through the internet on her phone with one hand while she tries to undress herself with the other. Zayn gives an exasperated, but fond sigh, and she helps Niall out of her wet bikini. “I wasn’t aware they were _butt plugs!_ Harry literally wears butt plugs, Zayn!”

She thrusts the phone towards Zayn so that she can see the picture she has pulled up. The image on the screen is of a princess plug, with the jewel the exact shade as the diamond on Harry’s ring. And it comes in _three_ different sizes. Niall is a little shocked.

“She puts this in her _arse_ , Zayn.” 

It’s a bit odd thinking of her best friend like this, Niall thinks, but tonight has been a bit of an information overload for her. Even though she’s the one who started asking the questions in the first place, she’s still overwhelmed. She just didn’t know how kinky Harry and Louis were. And she absolutely didn’t expect _this_.

It is kind of hot, if she’s honest. Weird. But definitely sexy.

Harry and Louis have always been an attractive couple. They have nothing on Niall herself and Zayn, of course. Zayn’s cheekbones are enough to get anyone to fall at her feet and worship her. Niall’s the luckiest girl in the world, really. 

But seeing Louis and Harry like they were just a while ago in the spa turns Niall on like nothing else she’s ever experienced before. Sure, she’s seen porn. She knows how to use the internet. Porn is shit, though. It’s pretty gross, like, all of the time, and she doesn’t want to begin thinking about how poorly the girls in porn might be treated. So she doesn’t watch it often. Or at all. Okay, she watches a few amateur videos of girls masturbating, but only if they look like they’re genuinely into it. Otherwise it just makes Niall feel bad. And she doesn’t want to feel bad when she’s horny, she just wants to get off. 

Watching Harry and Louis have sex was better than porn, in Niall’s mind. Like _way_ better. People would probably pay hundreds of pounds to see them shag. Niall is quite privileged.

“Look, it comes in bright green!” Zayn exclaims, interrupting Niall’s train of thought. Zayn moves closer to Niall, slipping one arm around her waist, getting as physically close as possible, and shows Niall the screen. “Do ya want one?” she asks slowly. Her breath smells like stale weed. Niall hopes that there’s toothpaste in the bathroom. 

“I don’t know,” Niall replies honestly. She’s a bit stumped by the question, if she’s honest. She hadn’t really ever thought about any kind of anal play before. Louis was right – she still _can_ be corrupted. 

Niall takes Zayn by the hand and leads her into the bathroom so they can shower and brush their teeth. Her mind is going faster than it’s ever gone before. So fast, in fact, that Niall barely notices when Zayn kisses along the column of her neck while they’re in the shower together. Her lips are warm and soft against Niall’s skin, and she isn’t immune to Zayn’s charms. Not usually, at least. 

“Do you think we made a mistake asking?” Niall asks as she reaches for the shower gel. She squirts some into her hand and gestures for Zayn to turn around so that she can wash her back. Zayn shrugs, her shoulders moving underneath Niall’s touch.

“Maybe,” Zayn replies slowly. “It won’t be a big deal if we don’t make it a big deal.”

Niall hums for a beat. “I guess I just never expected those answers. It was hot, don’t get me wrong. And I am definitely going to shag you until you pass out once we’re done in here, that’s for sure.”

Zayn looks over her shoulder at Niall and smiles. She turns around and brings her hands up to cup Niall’s face. She’s so gentle and loving that it makes Niall’s stomach swoop happily. “Babes,” she begins. “We’ve been curious about them for ages. Like, you don’t get a love bite like Harry proudly wears just from having vanilla sex.”

Niall nods. “Yeah, you’re right,” she mumbles. “Alright, let’s get out. My clit has been aching for the past hour.”

The huff of Zayn’s soft laughter makes Niall smile. She turns the taps off and quickly dries herself before heading back into the bedroom. She knows that having sex in Louis’ guest room should probably feel wrong, but it’s not like Louis doesn’t know what they’re going to be up to. Niall very vocally said what she and Zayn were going to do. And, if Niall knows Harry as well as she thinks she does, she knows that Harry and Louis are probably shagging each other’s brains out by now.

“Stop thinking,” Zayn says. God she knows Niall so well. “And come over here.”

Niall climbs onto the bed next to Zayn and lies on her side, facing her completely naked girlfriend. “We’re not vanilla, are we?” she asks as Zayn leans over and starts kissing her neck.

“I don’t think we are,” Zayn replies, biting down hard on the side of Niall’s neck, her teeth pressing in a little harder than they usually do. 

Her eyes flutter closed and she leans back, letting Zayn settle on top of her. “Like, we could be kinkier, couldn’t we?”

“Hmm,” Zayn hums noncommittally, kissing her way across Niall’s clavicle. “Maybe.”

Niall’s breath catches in her throat as Zayn peppers kisses own her throat. She tangles a hand in Zayn’s hair, gently scratching her scalp. Zayn pulls back from the love bite she was working on and she dips her head, kissing Niall soundly on the lips. 

Her body immediately responds to Zayn’s kisses. She arches into Zayn’s hand as she strokes down Niall’s chest, cupping one of Niall’s breasts in her hand and rolling the nipple between her fingers. She can feel the skin tightening and the nub puckering. Her clit is throbbing, begging for attention, and she knows she’s so wet that this entire thing is probably going to be over _very_ quickly. 

Yet, even as Zayn takes Niall’s nipple into her mouth, teasing it even more, Niall’s mind goes back to the conversation they all had in the spa. How open Harry was. That might have been because she was high, but it’s the first time that she’s ever _really_ talked about sex with Louis to Niall and Zayn. Or sex in general, really. It’s taking a little bit of effort for Niall to wrap her head around the fact that her curly haired, innocent eyed, best friend likes to get spanked and wear princess plugs regularly. 

“Would you want to do anal?” Niall asks.

Zayn lifts her head and looks at Niall. “Do _you_ want to do anal?” 

Niall bites her lip. “Probably not,” she replies. “I don’t know the first thing about it except what I’ve seen in porn and that was all gross and I wouldn’t want to do anything like that.”

Zayn sits up, straddling Niall’s waist. She pushes her hair out of her face and shrugs again. “I don’t know either, Ni,” she replies. “Like, wouldn’t it be uncomfortable? Like shitting in reverse?”

Niall’s face screws up in a mixture of disgust and horror. “I never thought of it like that. Yeah, that sounds weird.”

“Well, gay guys like anal sex, so it can’t all be bad, yeah?”

“But they have prostates that can be stimulated for pleasure,” Niall answers. “We don’t have that.”

“Maybe you can ask Haz tomorrow? I’m sure she’ll gladly answer any questions.”

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right,” Niall says with a nod. “Kiss me again?”

Zayn smiles. “Gladly.”

She meets Zayn half way and their lips meet with a soft crash that has them both smiling. Niall puts her hands on Zayn’s thighs and slowly moves upwards until she’s cupping Zayn’s tiny arse. She gives a squeeze and Zayn rocks back into her touch. 

“Gonna fuck me now?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah,” Niall breathes. “On your back.”

Zayn shifts and flops down on her back, her legs splayed wide open. Niall licks her lips as she takes in how gorgeous Zayn looks like this. Her nipples stand out at attention, flushed and dark, straining against her skin. Her pussy is positively dripping. Niall can’t wait to get her mouth on it.

She doesn’t waste any more time. She settles between Zayn’s legs and parts Zayn’s folds with one hand while the other slides up Zayn’s body and stops at her breast. She rolls Zayn’s nipple between her fingers until Zayn arches into her touch. 

“I still think you should get both of these pierced,” Niall says with a harder tug before she ducks her head and swipes a long, fat stripe up Zayn’s pussy.

Zayn’s moans are like music to Niall’s ears. She’s all soft, panting breaths and little noises that let Niall know exactly how she’s enjoying herself. Zayn tastes amazing, too. One of Niall’s favourite things is eating Zayn out. She could do it for days, if given a chance. 

“There,” Zayn says. She tangles a hand in Niall’s hair, the other one joins Niall’s on her breast, their fingers twining together. Zayn rocks down into Niall’s face, practically riding Niall’s tongue. 

And _oh_. That’s an image that Niall suddenly can’t get out of her head.

She pulls back and Zayn whines. 

“What? What’s wrong?” she asks.

“Nothing,” Niall hastily assures her, pressing a kiss to the inside of Zayn’s thigh. “Want you to sit on my face, babe.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Zayn breathes. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes look a little glazed over. “Yeah, c’mon.”

They shift positions, Niall lying on her back, a pillow under her head for comfort, and Zayn’s pussy right above her face. Heaven has got nothing on this, she thinks.

Zayn lowers herself a little further, but Niall just grabs her hips and yanks her down, her tongue immediately getting back to work. 

“Fuck, Niall,” Zayn moans. 

Her hips rock back and forth, and her moans fill the room. Niall can feel herself growing wetter by the minute and she wants nothing more than to just get off, but she wants to get Zayn there first.

“So close,” Zayn says, her voice a little deeper, thick with lust. “Fuck, this is good.”

Niall hums against Zayn’s pussy, sliding her tongue out from Zayn’s entrance to flick at her clit again. That does it for Zayn. Moments later, her thighs are trembling around Niall’s head as her orgasm overtakes her. She moans loudly, the sound echoing off the walls. Niall keeps her hands on Zayn’s arse, squeezing it a little as she licks Zayn clean.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zayn breathes as she flops back on the bed next to Niall. “That was good.”

Niall grins. “Good,” she says, leaning over to kiss Zayn’s shoulder. “Fuck, I’m horny.”

“Give me a sec, babe,” Zayn replies with a soft chuckle. “Need to catch my breath a little.”

“You can join me when you’re ready,” Niall says, determination in her voice. “I’m going to _explode_.” 

Her hand is between her legs before she’s even finished her sentence. The moan that escapes her mouth the second her fingers touch her clit is probably the loudest she’s ever been. But she’s so turned on that she doesn’t really care what she sounds like.

It’s not even a second later that Zayn’s hand bats Niall’s out of the way, taking over. She seems to know exactly what Niall needs and focuses her attention on Niall’s clit over anywhere else. Zayn dips her head to kiss Niall as she works her hard and fast. That’s all it takes for Niall to come. She clutches Zayn’s bicep tightly, riding out wave after wave of her orgasm until she’s completely spent. 

Zayn flicks Niall’s clit once more before she removes her hand completely, making Niall hiss at the touch. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Niall says, stretching her arms above her head. She grins at Zayn and brings her arms down to encircle Zayn, tugging her closer.

They lie in silence for a while, catching their breaths and coming down from their highs. Niall can still feel the alcohol and the weed buzzing just under the surface of her skin. Neither as amazing as the feeling of a brilliant orgasm, though. 

“Do you feel a bit weird being so turned on by your friends shagging?” Zayn asks, breaking the silence.

“Nah,” Niall replies, shaking her head. “It was better than free porn! And it was _hot_. And real. Can’t forget real.”

A loud moan-like noise fills the room and Zayn and Niall turn to look at each other before bursting out laughing. 

“Seems like Hazza’s having a good time, too.”

“If that moan is any indication of how good their sex life is, then I’m a little jealous.” 

“Really?” Niall asks, rolling over until Zayn is pinned underneath her. 

Zayn grins up at her. “Yes,” she teases.

“Well, we’ll just have to see about that then, won’t we?” Niall replies, leaning down to nip at the base of Zayn’s throat. “We can’t have them out moaning us.”

Zayn snorts. “Alright,” she replies, a hint of a challenge in her voice. Niall loves that.

~*~

The next morning Niall walks out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes and yawning widely. She shuffles into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and she walks in on Louis standing behind Harry, who’s at the counter, a box of cereal in front of her like she’s trying to make breakfast, but Louis is distracting her from her task.

They don’t see her at all, especially if the way Louis goes to open Harry’s robe is any indication.

“Morning!” Niall says cheerily. 

They spring apart, giving her a little sheepish look. 

“By all means, keep going,” Niall teases, waggling her eyebrows in their direction. “I’d love an encore. Let me go get Zayn.”

“Maybe another day,” Louis replies. She picks up a mug and takes a drink from it, letting out a satisfied sigh. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I did. Zayn’s still asleep.”

“Mmm, I bet she’s exhausted after last night,” Louis comments casually, like she’s talking about the weather. “Sounded like you didn’t need to ask us about sex at all.”

Niall grins. She’s quite proud of herself, to be honest. She loves making Zayn moan like that. “I’m surprised you heard us over your noises,” she quips and Louis laughs, bringing her mug to her lips again.

“Oh, we heard,” she replies. She sets down her empty mug next to Harry, who is scooping yoghurt into a bowl already filled with fruit. “I’m going to get my phone, love.” She pats Harry on the arse as she walks passed and Harry hisses a little at the contact, her eyes closing for the briefest of moments. Her face is flushed as she watches Louis’ retreating back.

“You alright?” Niall asks, concerned. 

Harry nods, grinning from ear to ear as she skips to the fridge to put her yoghurt away. “I had the spanking of my _life_ last night. It was the _best_.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the above notes, I'm still suffering from an extreme case of writer's block. Which sucks _so_ much.  
>  Having said that, though, what was originally part 12, and is now part 13, is _still_ being written. There is over 20,000 words so far, and counting. And it's Louis' birthday/Christmas time. Who knows, maybe I'll actually have it out in time for Louis' birthday this year? One can hope.
> 
> I'm rambling. Sorry.  
> Please, _please_ let me know if you liked this part. I know that it's _super_ short, but I'm really trying. I promise.
> 
> And now that I've probably ruined this by talking so much, I'm just going to post the story. 
> 
> As always, you can find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55). But I'm quite boring on all sites, to be honest.
> 
> ♥ Star


End file.
